


You Twit!

by puss_nd_boots



Series: Stargazer [7]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Humor, M/M, Non-Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Tokyo multitasks while E-mailing, IM'ing and Tweeting. Except there's a danger of Tweeting the wrong thing to the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Twit!

**Author's Note:**

> A non-smut humor ficlet that's part of the Stargazer Shou X Hiroto series written in 2011. It was inspired by an incident in which Hiroto uploaded a selfie to Twitter (before uploading selfies to Twitter was A Thing) and Shou promptly proceeded to tell him he looked hot - publicly.

Hiroto is feeling restless as the mixing session for the Budokan DVD drags on. He's been having a rather active last few days, in fact. Too active. His creative mind has been in overdrive.

Maybe it's from being fired up after hearing the final version of Gemini, seeing what Saga accomplished as a songwriter, and wanting to accomplish something great of his own. Maybe it's because he's really, truly in love for the first time in his life. But whatever it is, he keeps hearing snippets of songs and having to bring them to life, even in the middle of the night. He's been slipping out of bed quietly, so as not to awaken Shou, and going into the living room with his acoustic guitar, working until he's ready to drop.

So right now, he feels something akin to spacey. He's combatting that feeling by doing what most young men in Tokyo do on a regular basis - using his phone to communicate in text. He's got a Twitter window open, and is working on an E-mail to a friend, and is IM'ing with Shou.

Granted, his lover is sitting right across the room. But there's some things that you don't want to talk about in front of your bandmates.

_You're not getting enough sleep,_ Shou types in the window that pops up on Hiroto's screen. _I'm worried about you._

Hiroto sighs. He's exchanged a mother's over-concern for a boyfriend's, it seems. He types back, _I'll be fine. I've done this before. It'll stop and I'll crash for most of a day and then I'll sleep normally._

Randomly, Hiroto raises the phone in front of his face, turning the camera toward himself, and snaps a picture. He turns it around and looks at the result. Well, he doesn't look as bad as he thought he would after a couple of little-sleep nights. On impulse, he saves the photo and uploads it to Twitpic, posting a Nao-like "Fufufu" along with it.

Across the room, Shou is similarly multitasking. He also has a Twitter feed open, and the IM, and a couple of other E-mails, plus he's also looking through a bunch of E-mails sent to him on Valentine's Day by fans. (The boxes of chocolate were dealt with by distributing them to neighbors throughout the building, by the way. He and Hiroto went up and down the halls, knocking on doors and passing out boxes, like Trick or Treat in reverse).

The picture pops up on his Twitter feed. He opens it - God, Hiroto looks gorgeous, even without makeup and sleep-deprived. He wonders, sometimes, why he was such an idiot, waiting so long to confess to him like he did.

"Shou!" Nao is calling to him across the room. "Come over here and listen to this."

Shou gets up and heads across to the mixing board, thinking he'll send a quick IM to his lover about the picture. He taps on his screen and types _Aren't you hot?_

Hiroto goes on shooting pictures, while Nao and Shou have their discussion on how Shou's vocals are being mixed in this song. He photographs the way his hair is tied up on top of his head - basically just a quick fix to get it out of the way. He takes a picture of Nao's array of electronic gadgetry, and then of Nao himself.

Shou, meanwhile, types a quick message to the fangirls on Twitter, while continuing to listen to the song, about the Valentine messages. It's a long moment before either Shou or Hiroto realizes something is wrong.

The first clue is the look on Saga's face as he looks at his own phone. It's a knowing smile, something akin to a smirk. Curious, Hiroto turns his device around, and flips to the Twitter feed.

His blood turns to ice, and then to molten lava, and then he considers issuing Shou's second banishment to the couch.

Shou, meanwhile, has finished his discussion with Nao and is headed back toward Hiroto when a message pings into his phone. He picks it up and looks - it's from Saga.

_You'd better check your own Twitter._

He blinks in confusion. What the hell? He flips to Twitter, and then sees that he's called his boyfriend hot in front of the whole damn world.

It's one of those "OH, CRAP, OH, CRAP, OH CRAP" moments. Shou feels like he's been dropped off the top of Tokyo Tower. With concrete shoes on his feet, yet. He's going to be banished to the couch. He's going to have to answer embarrassing questions from their management. Worse, he's going to have to face the gossip press, and he'd rather be dragged through flaming walls of rabid hyenas than face the gossip press.

Okay, he has to stay upbeat, stay positive, and make it seem like a joke. _I made a mistake. I meant to say you're a beautiful young boy_ , he types, and hits send, and then watches the reaction.

Well, that didn't do much good. Hiroto is facepalming. Saga has a knowing smile again, and he and Tora are typing to each other like mad.

Hiroto, meanwhile, is trying to distract the fangirls by throwing everything he can out on Twitter. Answering a question about Mogu. Putting up the pictures of Nao and his gadgets. Anything to stop the remarks about what Shou just said from coming.

Finally, he decides he might as well address it, and try to make it a joke. Shou had used the same kanji in his reply as in the title of the TV show "You're Beautiful." He types back the name of an actress on that show, as if to say, "Oh, you're comparing me to her? Ha, ha, funny, Shou." And there go Saga and Tora, texting like mad again. Shou and Hiroto both find themselves hoping those two will accidentally type in the wrong windows, too.

Shou strains his ears, imagining he can hear a high-pitched sound that's the collective squeeing of fangirls around the world. But fortunately, no noise comes. No flurry of Tweets in response, either, or angry E-mails from their overlords, or sudden IMs from members of the press who've hacked their IM addresses (along with every other artist on PSC).

They've defused the bomb. They both lower their phones and sigh in relief.

Hiroto suddenly realizes he's going to be able to sleep tonight. Because the relief from this incident being over is making him realize just how exhausted he's been the last couple of days. And since this is blown over, he's not going to banish Shou to the couch. He needs him to sleep, after all.

Except at that moment, there's a loud ping from both phones. A message has come through after all. Except it's not from the press, or from their management, or from a fangirl.

_Good thing you two weren't sexting when this happened._

Saga just has to have the last word.


End file.
